Make This Go On Forever
by BellwethersChild
Summary: Altering the course of the seasons through the eyes of all the characters, not just my OC. Taking the hints and unused threads from the seasons and seeing where they lead. First chapter is an intro to Shasta, the rest is soon to come. See inside for detai


Heya, everyone. I hope you enjoy this little fic, it's going to twist and turn all around. If you want to know every single pairing that will happen at one time or another in this fic, here you go:

Romy, Kurtty, Kurmanda, Rott, Jott, Kiotr, Lancitty, Jonda, Amyro, RemyOC, PiotrOC. Please note they may or may not occur in that order, and some are implied (aka crushes, infatuations, wishes, etc.) and of course not all will last. And these are the only ones I remember off the top of my head, because there are and will be more. I'm into the complicated relationships. They're teenagers, for goodness sake. Not all of them have found their one-and-only yet.

Also: I don't have the hang of the accents just yet, but I'm working on it. Sorry if they seem choppy and irregular. Once I get the hang of it I'll go back and edit them to be correct.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Shasta, Roger and Carol are products of my own imagination and I own them to the extent to which their existence is not tied to the X-Men Evolution world.

* * *

**Make This Go On Forever**

Chapter One: Introduction

Shasta put the headphones over her ears, letting the cd spin inside the player. She couldn't afford an mp3 player, iPod or otherwise, so she was stuck with what she had. Still, she had enough. The song keyed up and she arrowed around until she came to the right one, letting the music wash over her body, filling her soul, lifting her up. It didn't matter what it was, as long as she like it, it was euphoria to her. She stretched her back, filled her lungs, and sang to the lyrics of the song. The outside disappeared; it was just her and the music.

The song ended, and she pressed stop. One song had left her emotionally drained. A record. Still, now she felt better. Wrapping her headphones up with the cord, she tucked the device away in her backpack. _Time to go get something for the kids to eat_, she thought. _Hope they like mac 'n cheese. 'S all I can afford. Maybe I can splurge a little and get it in the shapes. They taste better anyway._

Picking up a little basket as she entered the clean bright grocery store, Shasta went right to the aisle with the macaroni and cheese, grabbing a box of some sort of cartoon character-shaped noodles and powdered cheese. Next she went to the dairy aisle and grabbed some 2 milk, and some butter. Final stop was for some children's chewable vitamins. She had to keep up their immune systems somehow…

Going to the checkout counter, she paid with a little left over. Good. That meant she could keep saving, could keep the kids fed for longer, in case of a shortage. And there was the garden and what game she could catch. They weren't doing too badly. She could get them some new clothes next month. Yeah, everything would be all right.

It was only when she got back to the house she found her wallet was missing.

* * *

"Well, dis t'ain't so good, Remy. You done picked some poor _belle_'s pocket, and she be worse off den you. Look, five bucks. Tsk tsk, you don' wrong." Gambit sighed to himself. He didn't normally pick the pockets of the opposite sex, but he was _hungry_. And John was off doing running around, and Piotr had the money, since he was the only "responsible" one of the lot. Where he'd gone, who knew? Still, Remy knew he had to return the wallet.

"Comrade, what are you doing?" Piotr appeared around a corner, holding a bag with some food supplies in it. He spotted the wallet and sighed. "You have been stealing."

"Now, now, _homme, _just a little searchin's all. An' I need to return dis to the young _fille_ who dropped it." Remy gave his friend a lopsided smile, shrugging his trench coat up a little higher.

* * *

_Just five dollars. Only five dollars. It's not so bad, Shasta._ She kept trying to convince herself that was true. But when you have hardly anything, five dollars is a lot. Still, she needed to get dinner started for the kids.

"Roger, Carol, can you get the table set? Dinner won't take too long." She opened the fridge to take out what was left of the ground meat to put in the microwave. They needed their protein too. Looking at the cooked meat made her sick. _What a waste…_

"Okay, Shaza." Roger called, still unable to pronounce her name correctly. She smiled. He was such a cute little kid. It was too sad his parents had tried to kill him, to drown their cat-like son rather than embrace his uniqueness. And Carol…that beautiful little girl who couldn't make a sound, who communicated in signs and was silent as a hunting owl, whose parents left her at the edge of the forest, hoping 'the beast' would take her. And take her she did, take her in and love her, and raise her.

Shasta's stomach growled. She sighed. She needed to eat again tonight. She hated leaving the kids alone, but it was necessary.

* * *

"The beast? These mates serious?" John let out a gleeful little cackle, playing with a lighter. "I hope we do meet it, just so I'm not so bored!"

"Yeah, we can stuff it an' mount it." Remy smirked, though he wasn't too keen on meeting some sort of monster. Just get in, give back the wallet, get out. He was surprised that a girl lived back there, but that's what all the people in the town said. So here he was, sitting in a car with Piotr and John heading to the girl's house.

It took roughly a half hour to find the house, and he knocked on the door, impatient and ready to be done with it. A voice called out from the other side.

"Hello? What d'ya want?" It was the girl, and she sounded nervous. Well, who wouldn't be, with what all the townsfolk said about the woods.

"Ah, _petite_, I foun' ya wallet, an' was hopin dis is de place to turn it in?" Remy looked for a peephole, but couldn't see one.

"You did? Oh, thank you!" The door creaked open to reveal the girl. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Remy admitted she was pretty, though she wasn't his type. Her skin was paler than Rogue's, with silver-white hair in haphazard, choppy layers of hair almost past her chin hanging down to frame a heart shaped face. Her eyes, like all albinos, were pink. She was wearing well-worn jeans and a loose faded-blue shirt, and she looked a bit underfed. Why he had picked her when she was so obviously in need of the money he'd never remember.

"Here you go. Best hold on ta that a bit tighter." He gave her a wink. His type or not, he was a charmer. She nodded, seemingly unaffected.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks so much." She was about to shut the door when a little boy ran up.

"Shasta, Carol cut her finger on a plate I dropped!" He screeched to the halt at the sight of the other person. While Remy looked in shock at the cat ears on the side of the boy's head, the little boy yelled, "Shasta has a boyfriend!"

_Worst timing…_ Shasta sighed in her mind. She turned to the man in the door. "It's…just a costume…" She said weakly. The boy gave her a smirk.

"Don' worry none, _fille._" He pulled out a card, lighting it up between his fingers. "I ain' gon' tell anyone."

She relaxed, opening the door a bit more. "I'd…well, I'd invite you in for food, but we've only got a little…"

"Say no more. Remy can provide." He turned around and walked over to…a car with two other boys Shasta hadn't noticed anymore. Blushing, she looked around her house nervously. It was dark and in disrepair…she sighed. There was nothing she could do.

"Dis is John, and dat is Piotr, and I'm Remy. And we have food for your little kit." He waved the two boys forward. Shasta blushed even more furiously.

Carol looked at Roger, and signed _How many boyfriends does Shasta have?!

* * *

_

"So, you a mutant too?" John asked as they made dinner. Shasta sighed.

"Maybe. I'm an albino. That technically counts as having a mutated gene or two. But be like Carol and Roger? Maybe." She stirred the makings of some really good chili. The kids would be delighted. Her? Her stomach was turning…but the kids needed this.

"Roger? Carol? Food's done. But first…"

"Do we haaaaaaaaave to?" Roger whined for the both of them.

"It's good for you. Besides, I tried them myself. If _I_ can stomach them, you can too." She motioned to the bottle of chewable vitamins on the counter. "Go on, you need them."

"Okay…"

"You have a weak stomach, shiela?" John asked her, flicking a lighter, making her nervous.

"Ha…um…you could say that…" Her stomach growled as she said it. And she couldn't leave the kids alone with these guys to get her food, no matter how nice they seemed.

"You like chili?"

"No offense but…I can't eat anything in the house." Her face was flushed, embarrassed and frantic. _What in the world do I say to them?_

"What can you eat?" Piotr asked. His voice startled her. She hadn't heard him talk at all. It was clear, though accented. Russian? Yeah, Russian.

"Um…" She started uncertainly, but before she could answer, Roger cut in, clamoring for food. _Good kid._

"Yes, yes, it's ready. Did you set the table?" She asked. He made a face, but nodded. "Good kid. Go get Carol, and get ready to be delighted. Our new friends can really cook!" She was lying through her teeth, of course, since she hadn't actually _tasted_ it. She assumed it was good. She probably would have loved it before…sitting at dinner with a bunch of mutants while they ate and she starved was not going to be fun. She could stomach some veggies, probably. That may be the answer.

* * *

That's it for now. I hope you like it, I'm trying to make this different than most "omg original character and she's awesome lol" kind of thing, though she can sing and she can dance. That's not all that makes a Mary-Sue, so please bear with me. I hope I'll succeed, and that you all enjoy this. I had a second chapter written, but I got lazy and skipped the dinner scene, so I think it's probably important to go back and revisit it. Expect an update soon, as I want to finish this story. It's going to have plenty of romance, fighting, and cool explosions ;) So stay tuned! 


End file.
